When Egos Collide
by jingoye
Summary: Ranma and Akane travel to the world of the you-kai. Will these two hot-tempered men get along? Hmmm...no.
1. Ranma vs Inuyasha

"AKANE! Wait up!"
    
    Akane sprints off with a lunch sack in hand. The Dojo steps suddenly explode with
    dirt as she scurries to her morning class.
    
    "We're late again, Ranma! I'm not waiting for you this time."
    
    Ranma grabs his backpack, crams a pork bun in his mouth and starts chasing after
    her as usual thinking of the possibilities of their future.
    
    _I can't believe it, _Ranma thinks to himself. _ Two more days and we're
    going to finish high school. And then…marriage? _
    
    He hops on top of the fences and bursts into full speed while still thinking about
    the next chapter in his life. But the thought doesn't stay in his head long as he
    hears Akane screaming in the distance.
    
    "AKANE!"
    
    Ranma leaps to the direction with no caution. A humongous white dog kidnaps Akane
    by latching onto her back and starts to sprint.
    
    "Lemme go you mut! Lemme go! Ranma!"
    
    Ranma chases the furry mut.
    
    _He's big, but he's fast too. This isn't an ordinary dog. Could he be a…?_
    
    "Akane!"
    
    "Ranma!"
    The mut takes wild right turns, and leaps like a leaf floating in the wind.
    
    _Well at least I know this isn't Ryoga. He seems to know where he's going._
    
    Ranma keeps pursuing until the dog stops at a temple. Huffing and puffing, Ranma
    tries to look menacing.
    "…Okay…(huff)….you mutt… drop Akane down or else…"
    Ryoga on his yearly trip of trying to find his home spots the situation.
    "Ranma! What have you done now? Who's that dog! Akane! Hold on, I'll rescue you."
    Before they can act, the dog jumps into a well bringing Akane with him.
    "Akane!" they both scream.
    They peer down and see no one at the bottom of the well.
    "Ryoga, get help. I'll chase after them."
    Ranma jumps into the well with no caution.
    Ryoga immediately runs to the dojo, unaware he'll be in France in three days.
    Ranma hits the bottom of the well and finds nothing.
    "What the?"
    He jumps back out only to find that he's not in the temple anymore or Japan or
    Earth for that matter.
    "Oooookay…"
    Ranma jumps back into the well and out but finds himself in the same place, a world
    of pale colors, no cities, but ominous gloom. But his wonder is quickly erased as he thinks
    about Akane and spots a shadowy figure carrying a woman over his shoulder in the distance.
    "Inuyasha!!! Let me down!"
    "No way, baca! No more shrimp balls."
    "Hey, I haven't gained weight at all."
    "Tell that to my back."
    "INU----YASHA! SIT!"
    A loud crash follows.
    "GRRR… I was just doing you a favor, you idiot! We're suppose to be getting the shards,
     not shrimp balls, fatty."
    "Who you calling fatty?"
    "You, balloon face!"
    "Inuyasha!"
    Sango, Shippo, and Miroku follow them in the distance spitting out petty remarks.
    "Seriously, if they wanted such rough foreplay, they should get a room," Miroku says.
    Instantly, Inuyasha and Kagome blush.
    "The only thing rough around here is her appetite."
    "Can't you ever be NICE?"
    "Stupid, I'm really mean…and evil…and bad."
    Shippo smiles and jumps on Inu's head while tugging his ears.
    "Yeah, an evil meannie with puppy dog ears."
    Inuyasha grabs him by the tail and heaves him several feet. Looking down, he spots
    a lunch sack and opens it up.
    "Kagome, didn't I tell you no more food?"
    "It's not mine, silly."
    "YOU!" bellows a belligerent Ranma. "Where's Akane?"
    Inuyasha eyes the boy with the pigtail.
    "What you say girly boy?"
    "Grrr… I said where's Akane you freak?"
    "Freak? Who you calling a freak?"
    "I know you're that dog that kidnapped her. Do you need some more hot water so your
    dog ears can go away?"
    "Hey, you saying I need to bathe!?"
    "Inuyasha," Kagome interrupts. "He looks like he's from my world."
    "Good, I'll enjoy shutting him up then."
    "I'll shut up after I knock those ears off your head."
    "What? Did he just say that to me?"
    Sango and Miroku try to intervene but it's too late. Inuyasha is angry and so is Ranma.
    "Akane, huh? Yeah, I have her. This must be her lunch too, huh? Must be really fat."
    "Look here Snoopy, I just want Akane back or else."
    "Did he just call me Snoopy? Did he just called me a Snoopy? Well look here Snoopy,
    what else are you gonna do if I don't give her back, baca?"
    "Inuyasha this is stupid!" Kagome protest, but she is pushed away.
    "Give me Akane now… or you won't see tomorrow."
    Shippo runs behind Miroku.
    "This human is crazy."
    "Madness, but I'll be entertained." Miroku says as he pulls out a bag of snacks.
    Sango snatches it away.
    "What are you saying? Inuyasha will rip him apart."
    "Don't worry, we'll stop him before anything serious happens. Besides, I feel there
    is something special about this boy."
    "Alright pigtails. Guess I'm gonna teach you some manners."
    "Like what? How to lick myself clean."
    "I… hope…you stop it with the DOG JOKES!"
    Inuyasha claws the air forcing a beam of sharp waves to snap out of the air and hurl
    towards Ranma. They move faster than anything Ranma has seen. He is taken by surprise, but
    manages to dodge most of it. However, enough of it cuts pass his shirt and carves a small
    bleeding wound.
    "What's wrong girly boy? Not so cocky now huh?"
    Ranma shakes a bit, he's never seen so much power. But the thought of Akane weighs
    on his mind. Regardless of what this man-dog is, or how powerful he could be, Ranma promised
    that he would protect Akane forever or at least die trying.
    "I hope that wasn't you best move, because I'll still knock your ears off that head."
    "Bastard!"
    Inuyasha rushes at him almost flying with amazing speed. Ranma already surprised, is
    even more taken back by the speed of his foe. Inuyasha eyes Ranma and swoops his right arm
    with a crashing blow on the figure, but the figure disappears like a blink The rest of the
    gang share a surprised chorus of ohs and ahs as Inuyasha realizes the attack didn't connect.
    He feels the presence a warm body underneath his right shoulder.
    _Can a human be that fas…_
    Before he can finish the thought, a clamp fist connects with his chin, rocketing
    upwards and sending the man-dog high into the air and crashing into the ground.
    "My lord," Kagome softly replies.
    "He's quicker…quicker than any human I've seen." Sango remarks.
    Miroku stares in amazement. "He's powerful, too."
    Inuyasha shakes off the strong counter attack.
    _Shit…he smells like a human. He's human, alright. But he spells like a different
    human. He's not ordinary. But he's still human._
    "Get up."
    Inuyasha is taken back by the taunt.
    "Get up. I know nothing is between those puppy ears, so it shouldn't hurt that much."
    "Heh, I underestimated you, but that's no reason to be cocky, boy. You might be good,
     but you're still human. And I'm going to rip you apart!"
    Inuyasha leaps from his laying position and charges at Ranma again. For the time being,
    there are no surprises. They trade blows but with Inuyasha getting more hits connecting. Ranma
    leaps like a ballet, and executes well-timed strikes that would break any ordinary man, but it
    doesn't hurt Inuyasha because Inuyasha isn't any of his ordinary opponents.
    _Damn, he's quicker and stronger and definitely more aggressive than me. He's not
    human. He's not from Jusenkyo. Where am I? _
    Ranma tags Inuyasha several times, but Inuyasha shakes them off like tiny pinches.
    _Pig tail boy is pretty good. But he's human. He's human. He's…human. _
    Inuyasha finally connects on big ones, chopping Ranma down to size. Bloody and bruised,
    Ranma tries to fight back but finds Inuyasha's blows devastating. However in if in defeat, Ranma
    doesn't lose courage.
    "Is that all you got puppy chow?"
    Inuyasha strikes him, causing Ranma's forehead to gash with blood.
    
    "Come on dog face, is that all?"
    Another crushing blow to the head, but Ranma smiles it off.
    "I'm….getting bored."
    Inuyasha aims for throat, grasps it and begins to choke him.
    "Shut up, pigtail boy! I'm going to kill you."
    "Inuyasha, no!" Kagome screams.
    But Inuyasha eyes are purple with a flame of hatred and disgust for the boy who
    shows no respect.
    Sango and Miroku begin to interfere by pulling out their staffs.
    "STAND BACK!" Inuyasha screams.
    Afraid, they are paralyze in fear.
    "He…Heh…you're…not choking…me hard…hard…enough…"
    "Why you…ARGGHHH!"
    
    Inuyasha digs his finger into Ranma's throat but Ranma refuses to budge.
    "Give up…Give up and I'll let go. Give up and I'll let you live."
    "Go to he…"
    Ranma begins to lose consciousness as his body begins to feel disconnected and
    soft. But, he thinks of Akane. He thinks of losing. He doesn't like losing. He doesn't
    like being defeated. He doesn't like Akane being alone by herself. He finds an anger
    and fear that ignites his soul.
    "YAHHHHHHHHHHH!"
    Ranma puts all his strength into another fierce uppercut that sends Inuyasha
    flying again. Ranma drinks the air hungrily. Inuyasha shakes of the stinging of the
    punch. A human has knocked him on his back twice. When the blood begins to trickle from his
    chin, he feels the embarrassment and thinks Sesshoumaro laughing and saying "You can't
    even beat him?"
    Inuyasha pulls out a sword that transforms into something surreal.
    "Now, we play for real."
    


	2. The conclusion of the Ranma vs Inuyasha ...

Chapter 2

_A humanA human knocked me down twice! Man, I wonder if he impresses Kagome. I wonder if she thinks he's cute. Wait, why should I give a care?! I'm gonna shut up that pigtail boy! _

Inuyasha lifts up the transformed Tetsusaiga and points it steadily at Ranma. 

"I knew there was something funny about you. I know you're human. You're not even a half-youkai, but you got some kind of youkai-like smell. Which means…" 

He begins to pull the blade back past his hips. 

"Inuyasha! No!" 

Kagome extends her hands to him with her pleading eyes. 

"Don't worry, Kagome. I'll go easy on him, but if he's too stupid not to move, it isn't my fault." 

_Look at her. She's all worried for him. Bastard! _

"Oye, girly boy. I doubted you a bit, but that doesn't mean you gotta act all tough." 

"Well I doubted you, too. I thought you'd be a lot tougher." 

"Son of a…alright then. If I'm right, I should be able to see it." 

The wind begins to blow gently with grace. Only Inu can see it, a friction between the lines of combat, where the two men's fighting spirit meet and clash. 

"I can see it. What do you know, I can see the Wound of the Wind between us." 

Kagome makes her plea again, but Inu ignores her. 

"If you people keep supporting him like that, I'll really kill him." 

_ He stares at Ranma. Look at that, idiot. He can barely stand up. I'll just scare him. I'll give him a chance to duck. If he doesn't, then… _

"Hey, idiot! I'm gonna do it. If you're smart, you'd run right now or duck. I'll let you live. Just say please." 

Ranma stands on shaky knees. He can't feel much of anything while the blood keeps running profusely. His left eye is closed shut. His right eye barely recognizes the figures around him. He's tired, but the anger and fear still lingers. 

"So are…you gonna finish me off…because you talking me…to death." 

"IDIOT!" 

Inuyasha swings the blade and a giant explosion erupts from the air. 

"He's really doing it," Miroku stares in amazement. "He's really gonna kill that boy." 

"No," Sango replies. "Inuyasha was holding back. Besides, the boy can still duck it, but… I don't think he wants to." 

The force beam of the air travels fast and at light speed. Ranma eyes what appears to be the energy coming at him. 

_It's going to kill me… _

"IDIOT!" Inuyasha screams. "Just duck!!! You wanna die that badly?" 

Ranma begins to feel a burning sensation as the Wound of the Wind begins to invade his flesh and bones.

"Duck you, idiot! Just duck!" 

He hears his opponent crying in the background. Pity? Never. Ranma would never take pity. It is true what most people say about the last second of a person's life before they die. It takes forever. Ranma searches for the anger and fear, but feels nothing of them. 

_Everything is…so…so… dark… I can't see any light. I can't see..Akane's face. I can't see Akane's face. I CAN'T SEE AKANE'S FACE! _

"HIRYUU SHOUTEN-HA!" 

Ranma raises his fist one last time. A whirling energy explodes from the ground and shoots up like a tornado. Both the Wound of the Wind and the Hiryuu Shouten-Ha clash and dissipate, canceling each other out without a loud explosion or grand light show. They just disappear as the wind ceases to blow. Ranma loses his chi and faints with a crashing thud to the ground. Everything is silent again. 

Inuyasha is the winner, but Ranma gets the glory.

"He….He…He…" Kagome nervously chants. 

Sango and Miroku are at a lost for words. 

A wide-eyed Shippo comments on something they thought could never happen. 

"He cancelled the Wound of the Wind!" 

"Hey, is he okay?" Sango remarked. 

The whole gang rushes towards the fallen boy. Meanwhile, the most surprised person is none other than Inuyasha. 

_No way! No way! He blocked it? How could he block the Wound of the Wind. Did Naraku send him? Does he have any Shikon shards on him? No way… _ Inuyasha is brushed aside by his comrades as they head towards Ranma's weary body. All of them speak like excited little children, each sharing their amazement. 

"Is he okay?…He fainted…He's really hurt…Look he's bleeding…What a fighter...He wouldn't even duck…Let's help him quick…Can't believe he blocked it…" 

"Hey," Inu screams at them. "Why are you worrying about him. I kicked his butt all over the place. I'm hurt too you know."

Kagome throws a box of bandages at him that pops his head. He growls in jealously as she treats to Ranma's wounds. 

_Big deal. He fainted after doing that. I could have finished him off. Now they think girly boy is some hero._

"Inuyasha! We're going." 

"Going where? I'm still hurt you know." 

"Fine you sit there," Kagome replies. "We'll be at the next town. He needs medical attention."

Miroku and Sango lift Ranma's body and start to carry him away. 

"Oye, wait up will ya! He might wake up and kill you all." 

_He needs medical attention. Well, where's my attention? _

Inu puts the sword back into the sheath as he starts to walk behind them. A day later, Ranma finally wakes up, wincing from the pains shooting around his body. 

"Don't get up," Kagome says as she attends to his wounds. "You're hurt really badly. I'm surprise you could regain consciousness so early. I'm even more surprised you're alive."

"Well… I thought I was dead, because I thought you were an…angel." 

Kagome blushes as she keeps attending to Ranma's forehead with a hot damp towel. Ranma eventually takes another nap as he nods off to sleep again. Outside the straw hut house, Inu leans against the door, irked by what he just heard. Miroku passes by and asks how Ranma is doing. Inuyasha snickers as he walks away. 

"Well he's doing fine since he saw an angel." 

Miroku scratches his head as Inuyasha passes him by. It would take another day or two for Ranma to fully regain consciousness. Kagome had started the explanation and insisted it was a misunderstanding. 

"You see, he wasn't kidnapping me. He was just being a jerk like always. Inuyasha isn't a bad person. He just has a temper problem." 

"And I think he was a flea problem, too, because most of these wounds aren't from punches. They're from flea bites." 

"Ha ha ha," Inuyasha sarcastically laughs as he enters the room. "So you finally woke up, huh? Need a cane or something so you can walk?" 

"Why won't up you pee on some tree or something?" 

"Please not again!" Kagome insisted. "It was just a misunderstanding." 

Both men remain silent releasing an anger chi enough to swallow the room.

"Well now that I'm awake, can you tell me what the heck is going on?" Ranma asked.

Kagome then explained her story, about how she found out about this world, about the youkai, about Inuyasha, the Shikon shards, Naraku, and her journey to find all the pieces. Ranma then explained about Akane and how a giant white dog kidnapped her. He talked about the well and then how he thought Inuyasha was the kidnapper since he thought Inu was from Jusenkyo. 

"What's Jusenkyo?" Kagome asked. 

"Long story…" 

"Well I have all day." 

"Me, too since I can't even stand up." 

They both share a warm laughter as Kagome discloses more about herself. She talks about her school troubles, her family, her favorite cartoons and toys. Ranma talks about his visit to China, avoiding much about falling into the pond, talks about food, the dojo, and some of his wacky adventures. Both enjoy each other's company immensely as the rest of the gang observes their lively conversation. Inuyasha sits by himself at the corner, still fuming about the pigtail boy. 

_Shit. I never once talked about her world. Damn. I never asked her questions about herself. Oh look at them. Heh, what a sweet talker… They have so many things they can talk about that I don't understand. What the heck is ice cream? Hey, what is a Snoopy, anyway? Internet what? Bah, they got so much in common. What a sweet talker… _

"You know of Kuno?!" Ranma expressed surprisingly. 

"Who doesn't know of that pervert?" 

They laugh again acting as if they had been friends since childhood. Shippo had already taken a nap since the two had been in conversation for nearly 4 hours. Sango and Miroku interested in Ranma's stories keeps listening with a keen ear. Inuyasha had enough. 

"Well now, if you two are done yapping about ice cream and In-turn-net, we gotta get those Shikon shards. Look here Snoopy, you stay here and lick your wounds while we go hunting. Just make sure to keep your mouth shut and legs fresh when you encounter my kind. This isn't your world." 

"From what I heard, you're the toughest guy around so if that's true, I don't have to worry that much. What's wrong with this guy anyway, Kagome? Why is your finance all jealous? 

Kagome and Inuyasha blush. 

"Noooooo," Kagome annoyingly responds as he looked at Inuyasha. "He has another woman." 

Inuyasha looks away. 

"Well that's good news then," Ranma says. "Because you're way to CUTE for him." 

Kagome's face flushes with a red Inuyasha has never seen before. She never heard anyone use that word to describe her. She never heard Inuyasha once use that word, but now a stranger uses it and it makes her day, yet breaks it. She kisses Ranma gently on his forehead she leaves the hut, coldly staring at Inuyasha. 

_DID SHE-DID SHE... WHAT A SWEET TALKER!!! _

Miroku rushes towards Ranma's bed on his knees with a tea cup in hand. 

"Master," Miroku exclaims. "Please teach me the ways of your woo!" 

"Idiot!" Inuyasha screams as he hits Miroku with a fist. 

The next day the gang decides to leave. Kagome has a farewell letter in hand ready to give it to Ranma before they leave. 

"Well hurry up," Inuyasha barks. "He's probably still hurting and injured from the ass beating I gave him. He'll be okay in two weeks. Don't worry about him so much." 

As Kagome is about to leave the farewell letter on the door, it swings open as Ranma in Inuyasha's clothes steps forward. 

"You're awake!" Kagome exclaims. 

"Hey, you're wearing my clothes!" 

"Sorry buddy, that last fight tore up all my clothes. Since you had an extra coat, I decided to borrow this for now." 

"Well we're leaving, so you can't borrow anything." 

"That's okay, because I'm coming with you." 

"Tehhh…no you're not!" 

"Yes he can!" Kagome commands. "He doesn't know anyone here and he needs to find his finance. Besides I wasn't giving him a farewell letter. It was just directions to where we were going." 

Inuyasha growled as he eyed at Ranma looking so cocky wearing the fire rat's coat. 

"I didn't expect him to heal so soon," Kagome continued. "But he did, and now he can help us, and we'll help him. Come on Inuyasha, this is so childish. We'll get new clothes in the next town." 

"Whatever." Inuyasha carelessly spits as he starts walking away. "I just don't like him. He's dangerous." 

"Amazing," Miroku commentating to Sango. "He blocks the Wound of the Wind. He then gets Inuyasha's woman, then wears Inu's clothes and is now part of the team. Although he is younger than me, he is a master of such skillful ways. I must learn his macking secrets." 

Ranma smiles at Kagome as she offers room on her bike for him. 

"That's okay, I'd rather walk." 

It was then that Inuyasha smelled the change of scent in the air as something ominous was coming their way. Ranma, too sense impending danger. 

"Something's coming this way," they both exclaim. They both stare at each other respectable contempt. 

"Hey girly boy, you good enough to fight?" 

"Anytime. Anywhere." 

Both men stand side by side, as they eye the dirt road, watching the dirt explode as something was coming closer at light speed. 

"Hey," Inu asks Ranma. "What's a Snoopy, anyway?" 

"A fat cat."

"Oh...HEY! You calling me a fat cat?!"

"Meow." 


	3. Origins of Jusenkyou

History of Jusenkyou

The dust punches into the air as the dirt cloud slightly hovers above the road and slashes towards Inuyasha and Ranma. Inu readies the sword to be drawn out. Ranma eyes the road while furiously itching his body and arms. Borrowing Inu's fire rat coat wasn't such a great idea after all. 

Ranma: Dude, [scratch, scratch]… I know we're suppose to be on the same side and all, but you got a flea problem. Just wanted to let you know…you know… Shower or something. 

Inu: What!? (He turns to face Ranma.) Doesn't your mouth ever stop, baca?! 

Ranma: Hey I was just trying to be helpful. 

Inu: Maybe I should help shove your teeth down your throat. That'll be helpful! 

Ranma: Well I'm waiting, flea boy! 

Both men go at it again as they create their own cloud of dust with fists flying, legs kicking, teeth biting and various cuss words thrown out. 

Miroku: Um…did they forget that something is headed this way? 

Both men don't notice as the traveler coming at them was none other than Toutousai, the big-eyed sword maker, riding on his three-eyed cow while carrying something in his hand. 

Toutousai: Is this a bad time? 

Ranma & Inuyasha: Shut up! 

The cloud of smoke gets bigger as they continue their messy brawl. 

Kagome: Well, since they're going to be at it for a while, what is it? 

Toutousai: I came to see how you guys were doing, but I also saw a giant white dog carrying some girl away, and she dropped this. Maybe you know what it is? 

Kagome: Oh, it's a backpack. 

Both men instantly stop fighting with their bodies sprawling all over the ground, Inu gnawing on Ranma's pigtails and Ranma tugging at Inu's ears. 

Ranma: Akane's backpack! 

Toutousai's already monstrous eyes enlarge as he views the two Inuyasha's. 

Toutousai: I didn't know He had a third bastard son. 

Ranma: I'm not a dog you idiot! (He knocks him on the head). Now, where's Akane?! 

Inu: Hey, I'm not done fighting yet! 

Inu begins to lunge forward until Kagome commands him to sit. He crashes to the ground, grinding his teeth of the embarrassment. 

Ranma: Man, dude, she got you whipped. Whuuu-psssh! 

Inu: Shut up, faggot! 

Toutousai: Oh my… they're such best friends. 

Both men cast a resentful smirk. 

Ranma: Now shut up you bug eye creep and tell me where that dog went! 

Toutousai: Insults don't lead to anywhere. 

Ranma grabs him by the shirt. 

Ranma: Maybe I'll just the beat your face down until your eyes shrink! Would that lead to anywhere!? 

Kagome: Everyone calm down. There has to be reason for all this! How could Ranma and Akane go down the well without the shards? Furthermore, why did that dog kidnap Akane? 

Shippo: And he blocked the Wound of the Wind! So cool… 

Toutousai: HE BLOCKED WHAT!? 

Miroku: Yes, he did such a thing. Even more amazing, he got Kagome to kiss him. What a master of such wooing. If only I could learn such secrets to use on Sango.

Sango: Try not being a pervert. That would be the biggest help. 

Miroku: Then I'll look for the smallest help first. 

Inuyasha: Teh, it wasn't that amazing. He fainted afterwards. I could have dragged him by his pigtail for miles if I wanted to. Besides it's not like it was my FINAL move. 

Ranma: No, it's definitely these fleas you keep you this coat. Man [scratch, scratch], much deadlier. 

Toutousai: This is very interesting. It would be impossible for any creature from both sides to cross to either world without the shards. Unless… 

Everyone: Unless what? 

Toutousai: No it can't be. 

Everyone: Can't be what? 

Ranma: Come on you old fart (he starts tugging on Toutousai's right eyelid). Tell us before you croak or something. 

Toutousai: I can't say. 

Inu: Come on! Come on! (he starts tugging the left eyelid) 

Toutousai: Fine, fine, fine… I shall tell the story. Some may remember it, and if they still do recall it, they might be too embarrassed to say anything about it. 

Inu: Yeah, yeah, yeah, let's get this over with then. 

Toutousai: Oh my… I guess it's time to allow other ears to hear about this, for this isn't the first time humans came to this world without the shards. 

Everyone: WHAT!? 

Toutousai: Yes, yes, many years ago, a man and a woman came to this world. She was chasing after him retrieving something he stole from her. He was looking for Jusenkyou Hot Springs. 

Ranma: Jusen-WHAT! 

Inu: You mean those mythical springs? 

Ranma: Whoa, whoa, whoa, there's a Jusenkyou in this place? 

Miroku: Yes, many years ago there was such a thing, but it dried up long ago. It supposedly had immense powers for anyone who swam in it, but it was just a myth. 

Toutousai: So you think. 

Ranma: Whaaaa? So what does this have to do with Akane and me? 

Toutousai: Allow me to finish, pigtail one. The man was looking for the Jusenkyou Hot Springs. For your information, Jusenkyou was a you-kai that survived way before the time of Inuyasha's father. He was virtuous you-kai that help villagers and farmers with rain made of the happy tears that came from his eyes for being loved by so many. But one day, as they all say, the villagers turned on him and betrayed him after using him. His happy tears turned into melancholy and he had no friends to play with. Eventually, it is said that he cried all of himself into a well and disappeared forever. Maybe he cried himself to Kagome's world. 

Ranma: _So, this Jusenkyou came to Earth and cried his butt off to make those cursed ponds. _

Inuyasha: _Hmmmm…pigtail boy had some faint you-kai smell on him. I wonder if he was anything to do with Jusenkyou. _

Kagome: What does this have to do with the man and woman? 

Toutousai: Oh yes to rid himself of a curse? 

Inu and Ranma: What? 

Toutousai: Yes, Jusenkyou's sad tears somehow had cursed the man. He stole an artifact from the woman and came to our world's Jusenkyou to cure himself. 

Inu: How is that possible? I thought his tears were cursed? 

Toutousai: They are cursed, but before he left, he relived the good memories of his past friendships causing to cry happy tears one last time. The memories were so good, he filled his tears into a lake, and he was so happy it became a floating giant lake in the sky. It's no myth. It's real for I had seen it once. 

Ranma: It cures curses? You mean… 

Inuyasha: What does it do exactly? 

Toutousai: It clears all impurities. 

Inu: All impurities? 

Toutousai:….. 

Inu: come on, say it.

Toutousai: Yes. 

Inu: Then could it turn me into full you-kai and take away my human impurities. 

Toutousai:… it…could be quite….possible. 

Inu: Then why didn't you tell me you idiot! Instead you got me chasing this stupid shards for nothing!. 

Toutousai: Yes, but it wouldn't be a challenge for you. Your father wouldn't want it that way. You wouldn't mature. 

Inu: Hey I'm manure, okay! I'm manure enough to handle my own business. 

Inu: _If I find that floating lake, I can become a full you-kai and I wouldn't need to go on this stupid adventure. _

Ranma: _If I find that floating lake, I can get rid of being a girl forever! _

Inu and Ranma: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! 

Inu and Ranma: What are you laughing at? 

Inu and Ranma: Grrrrrr….. 

Ranma: Hey wait a minute. How do you know this story so well? And why is it so embarrassing to tell? 

Toutousai: Because, I knew the both of them. I helped them on their journeys a bit just like the rest of you are helping Kagome. It's embarrassing, because… the man who entered this world easily fooled or defeated any foe or fiend. A human! A human could do all this! Of course I liked him a lot. He is an icon in some parts of this land. 

Ranma: What were their names? This legendary man and the woman? 

Toutousai: I don't remember the woman's name that well. But I could never forget the man's name for, like I said before, he is a legend among some you-kai and humans. I could never forget the name of my hero, Happosai. 


	4. The Adventure Begins

The Adventure Begins. 

Ranma: WHAT? ARE YOU KIDDING ME…(long pause)…HAHAHAHAHA…! 

Toutousai: ( talking to himself) Is something funny? 

Meanwhile in the Tendo Residence, a road weary Ryoga who's been to Germany, France and Hong Kong finally reaches to the gates. 

Ryoga: HEY! Open up! Open up! Ranma and Akane are in trouble! 

The door pops open and it's the whole gang in their nightgowns. 

Ryoga: Oh…. Is it early? 

He's hit with a frying pan… Inside the dojo, Ryoga explains what happened to Soun, Genma, Nibiki, and Kasumi. 

Ryoga: We have to help them quick! Hurry before it's too late, Akane might be hurt. 

Soun: Ryoga, do you know how many days they've been missing? 

Ryoga: Whadda mean missing, I just saw them 15 minutes ago! 

Genma: Boy, they've been missing for three whole days!!! 

Ryoga: Oh….hehehe…. 

Nibiki: My God, he couldn't even find water if he was in the middle of the ocean. 

Kasumi: I just hope Ranma and Akane don't catch a cold. 

Nibiki: Or maybe they got hitched. 

Soun: Now, now… so you say a white dog captured Akane? 

"Who captured Akane?" 

A small wrinkly old man appears, yet he still walks with a bounce as he slams a bag of panties on the ground. 

Happosai: You would've thought Ranma would be a better man to protect her. A true man protects his women and always accepts his responsibilities. What a sorry bunch this generation is, I tell ya. 

Ryoga: I'm sure it was a giant white dog. Ranma chased after it and they all disappeared down a well. 

Genma: This doesn't make any sense. Who would know any of this? 

Happosai suddenly gives the expression of a thief that has been caught. He glances rapidly at all exits. 

Happosai: (yawning)….Well lookie here at the time…better go to sleep…. 

Soun: Master, is there something you know that you should tell us? 

Happosai: Well I…oh to hell with it… gotta go! 

The old man begins to bounce like a swift ninja heading towards the exit. 

Genma: Stop him! He's getting away! 

Soun slams the door shut. Genma attempts a tackle but misses. Ryoga throws several punches but they all hit air. Happosai begins to pull out his trademark bomb. 

Happosai: So long, suckers! 

Before he can throw the bomb, a jet of water knocks off the flame and a broom comes crashing down his head knocking him out. Nibiki starts sweeping his body to the men while Kasumi smiles holding the water sprayer in her hand. 

Kasumi: I love water gun fights. 

Several minutes later, Happosai regains consciousness, bound by several feet of thick rope. 

Happosai: Hey, what's the meaning of all this! 

Soun: Master, you must know something…Please…

Happosai: I know nothing! Lemme go! Lemme go! 

Genma: Ah, he's not gonna talk. I say we torture him! 

Happosai: You can break my bones but I'll never tell! I have pride made of steel, ya know! 

Genma: Guess you won't be needing these panties anymore (bouncing the ball of panties on top of Happosai's head).

Happosai: NO! Anything, anything you want! I'll tell! I'll tell! 

Soun: Does that white dog kidnapping Akane and the well have any connection with you? 

Happosai: Well…you boys better sit tight because this is gonna be a long story. 

After several grueling hours of stories, Happosai talks about falling into earth's Jusenkyo cursed ponds, and found that a cure existed on another world. He stole the Six -Tails Phoenix Mirror from Cologne's village because it was powerful enough to transport him to the world of the you-kai. He talked about the hideous monsters, the endless battles, and the close calls. 

Happosai: Even worst, there weren't any good panties. Now that was scary. 

Ryoga, Genma, and Soun are terrified. 

Soun: So….So….So…. why are those monsters kidnapping Akane? 

Happosai: Oh…before I left that world, I stole some kind of fancy jewelry that was vital to their world or something. Thought it would look real neat with my marbles. 

Soun: Master…. What were you saying earlier about accepting responsibilities? 

Happosai: Hey, hey, so I might cause world destruction, but at least I would have had one hell of a set of marbles. 

Genma: So where's the jewelry now, master? 

Happosai: Well it got stolen from me… I suppose. 

Ryoga: Whutdayamean suppose? 

Happosai: Well, you see some evil guy with a spider tattoo on his back wanted that jewelry to rule the world. So I blasted him with a bomb and ran off with it. Then, some chick totally stole it from me. 

Soun: Master…(with angry) 

Happosai: Okay, okay, some sorceress priest beat the living crap out of me and I handed her all my marbles and the jewelry. Name was Kiki or something like that. 

Genma: Wait a minute! If that woman has the jewelry, why would they be coming after you? 

Happosai: Well… you see… I'd broken the Phoenix Mirror and Cologne wasn't too happy. We were basically stuck together for awhile. The man I blasted with the bomb promised to give me a map back to our world if only I promised…to give him one of my students in the future. 

Everyone: What? 

Happosai: Well, I agreed believing I would never see him again. He was in such a pathetic state, you know. I was hoping he might forget and all. Welllll, I guess he didn't, but now that he has Ranma, I've fulfilled my end of the bargain…Yup, I guess it's all a happy ending now. 

Soun: Happy ending…my foot!

Happosai is blasted out of the house and into the night sky, screaming as he flies across the night sky. 

Genma: Come on, boys! We gotta save my poor kid! Whose gonna be my meal ticket if he dies!? Waaaaaaaaaaa… 

Nibiki: You know… maybe you should find Cologne. That might be more useful than sitting here and waiting for Happosai to help out. 

All three men: Hmmmm…… 

Genma: I got an idea! How about if we ask Cologne? It might be more useful than sitting here and waiting for Happosai to help out! 

Soun and Ryoga: Perfect idea! 

Nibiki: Why do I bother? 

Meanwhile… 

Toutousai: He's been laughing and rolling on the ground for fifteen minutes! 

Ranma: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! 

Inuyasha: Hey, what's wrong with you? Get up! We're going! 

Ranma finally stops laughing and stands up, but his face still holding back the laughter and tears. 

Ranma: Okay, okay… I need someone to pinch me. 

Inuyasha throws a wicked punch than lands on the side of his head. 

Ranma: Whatcha do that for? I said pinch me, not punch! 

Inu: Well I'm guessing you wanted to know if this was a dream or not, so why not be extra sure about it? 

Ranma: Apparently, not only do you look like a dog, smell like a dog, and have fleas like a dog, you have a brain like one, too! 

Inu: OOOHHHH, good one! How about saying that again with my foot up your- 

Kagome: Sit! 

Inuyasha's body pummels into the ground again.

Ranma: Whu-pussssh (making hand gesture of a whip). 

Kagome: Okay, so we have some information now. I think it's better if we split up for now. Ranma and I will head off in search of Akane. The rest of you head off to the next village since the people have requested our help. 

Inu: NO WAY, BACA! You trust this girly boy? Even so, he's not going to protect you! 

Ranma: (Holding Kagome's hand) With all my strength, I will protect her as a man's honor not doggy pride. 

Kagome blushes. Inu burns inside. 

Inu: Well, I'm not gonna let some flirt take care of you. I'm coming with you, guys. 

Miroku: Don't worry about us, Kagome. Sango, Shippo and I can all handle the situation. Once we take care of the problem, we'll meet up with you. 

Kagome: Well then it's settled. If my senses tell me that I'm correct, we'll have to find Jusenkyo in order to find Akane, so let's not waste any time. We're off! 

Inu: Wait! How do you know the faggot's girlfriend will be at Jusenkyo? 

Kagome: [angry] It's called women's intuition, baca. 

Ranma: Don't get angry, Kagome. You're too cute for that. 

She blushes again. 

The parties share farewells as one group leaves to the next village and the other consisting of the two ego maniacs and Kagome go in search of Jusenkyo with the map Toutousai drew for them from his poor recollection. 

Ranma is offered a seat behind Kagome on his bike which he accepts, smirking to Inuyasha as he hops on. 

Inuyasha: _Oh look at him, so playful and crap… hmmmmm…maybe I should try this sensitive thing… maybe I'll play his game and get Kagome back…maybe. _

In the distance, perching above a high branch in a tree, a shadow observes the team's movement, carrying on its shoulders what seems to be a young teenage girl. 

"There are only two guarantees in life… survival and death! The game has started!" 


	5. Brotherly Advice

Two days since the two groups parted, Ranma follows Inu and Kagome as they scour the land for the legendary springs of Jusenkyo of this odd world. They set camp at night in a meager forest. After starting Inu starts the fire, he notices the closeness of the pigtail boy and his woman. Kagome and Ranma has become quite an item, both enjoying each other's company but both using each other to get Inuyasha jealous. It works very well.

Inuyasha: Hey, can't you two stop talking for once! I have to concentrate here!

Inu sniffs around the woods, waiting for anything suspicious to come near their camp.

Ranma: Oh stop pretending, doggy. If you want to come join us and talk, then get over here. 

Inu: I don't talk about girly things, faggot. 

Ranma: Well that's okay, I'd rather be ALONE with her, anyway.

Inu turns red.

Kagome: Oh, forget about Inuyasha. He doesn't have any feelings anyway. He wants to be a full you-kai.

Ranma: Oh, so the puppy is a mut? [Grabbing some pork buns and offering to Kagome] Oh well, forget about him, some more pork buns?

Kagome: No, thank you. So polite of you!

Inu gets redder.

Inu: I'LL BE OUT ON PATROL!!!

He leaps off into the night, needing time to be alone and let out some of his frustrations. Ranma looks at Kagome and sees her hidden torment, reminding him of the old days between him and Akane. 

Ranma: Look here, Kagome, I don't like that mut but for some reason, you do.

Kagome: I-I- don't—

Ranma: Save it, I know that look. I had it all the time with Akane. But he has another woman, huh?

Kagome explains about Kikyo, the background story between Inu and the sorceress, and how Kagome is the reincarnation of Kikyo. 

Kagome: I just can't believe she use to be me, and I'm her in some way. It's so strange, the strangest thing I've ever heard.

Ranma: [whispering to himself] Not as strange being a girl and boy…

Kagome: What did you say?

Ranma: Nothing! I meant to say…uh… don't worry about it. If you're really persistent like my friends Shampoo and Ukyo, you might win his heart. Man, they are really persistent, though.

Kagome: You mean fight for him?

Ranma: Yup…nothing better than a little competition. Mud wrestling doesn't hurt either.

Kagome: Are you sure?

Ranma: Your right hand is lightning. Your left one is thunder. Together, they make a storm. 

Ranma attempts to make a storm sound effect while pounding his fists together.

Kagome: Uh…okay.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha is in the distance, tearing down trees while lamenting to himself.

Inu: He's a freakin' faggot! What does he have that I don't?! Wait…I'm…I'M NOT JEALOUS! 

Inuyasha tears down some more trees, then finally sits on his hind legs to contemplate.

Inu: Okay, okay, he's a sweet talker. No problem. I'll be one, too I'll say things like, "My, your hair smells like freshly roasted chicken" and "You're body is lovely enough to bear ten children." Yeah, yeah…

A change in the wind occurs and Inu feels a new presence that stalks into this territory. He eyes the corner of an empty trail and a vision forms from the dark. Sesshoumaru comes into the moonlight with Tenseiga in his hand. Inu draws out Tessiga and readies for an attack.

Sess: Put down your sword. I'm not here to take your life…for today.

Inu: Easy for you to say, you're the one holding it out!

Sess: Idiot, you know it's the sword of life.

Inu: Oh…yeah….hey, whadda ya want?

Sesshoumaru tosses the sword towards Inuyasha. He grabs it in astonishment and sniffs it to make sure. 

Inu: Hey…this is the real deal! What's this all about? How come this nice brother all of a sudden?

Sesshoumaru ignores the questions and walks closer towards Inu. He smiles faintly and stares in the far distance where Kagome and Ranma are chatting.

Sess: I see the boy is still alive and apparently (looking at the broken trees) you still are in love with the human girl.

Inu: BLEH! I'm not in love with her and like you know anything about love!

Sess: I know I'm not stupid enough to say she smells like chicken and is fat enough to have ten kids. 

Inu: Tsssssk…

Sess: Enough with this idle chit-chat, we have more important items to discuss. I'm loaning you Tenseiga, because you might need it. 

Inu: For what?

Sess: Hmph… you will need it later on. For now, just kill the boy.

Inu: Huh? What's it up to you?

Sess: You're too stupid to know of anything, aren't you? Maybe it is that human side that affects your thinking.

Inu: Shut up, asshole! If you want to fight, then let's go!

Sess: SHUT UP AND LISTEN FOR ONCE!   
Inu cowers a bit and relaxes.

Sess: That boy must be killed. He is a threat to all of us. He is the One.

Inu: The One?

Sess: Legends say many years ago, a human man came to this earth without the shards and almost conquered all the you-kai. The prophecy states that one day, another man, his student, would come back to our world and finish his master's wishes. That boy is the student.

Inu: Teh, that kid is a nobody. I could have killed him easily.

Sess: But he blocked the Wound of the Wind.

Inu: How did you know? 

Sess: The way you swing that sword, anyone can figure out it's you miles away. 

Inu: But he fainted! 

Sess: Don't you see? He'll only get stronger and better. There will be a time, when he will laugh at Tessaiga and Tensaiga, at the Shikon no Tama, at Naraku and eventually all the you-kai. 

Inu: Will if you want him dead, why not kill him yourself?

Sesshoumaru remains silent.

Inu: Oh, I see, you're a full you-kai and shouldn't mess with a human. Got too much pride right? Man, I knew you would—

Sess: I can't beat him.  
Inuyasha nearly chokes. He's never heard a sound of defeat from his older half brother.

Inu: What the…

Sess: He'll beat me… but for some reason, I know you can stop him…I know…  
Inu and Sess share an odd silence, a kind only family can understand.

Inu: You're really serious, aren't you?

Sesshoumaru ignores his questions and begins to leave.

Sess: Kill that boy. The sooner the better. He'll only get stronger while he stays here. The legend will come true. Only you can end it. Kill him. One thing, don't let him get close to you. I know your human side gives you those weak emotions, but fight it. And don't ever let him touch any of our father's swords, no matter what!

Sesshoumaru walks back to the darkness, not letting the moonlight to touch him and disappears.

Inuyasha eyes both swords in amazement and hides them beneath his coat. He begins to walk back to camp.

Inu: _Was he lying? But… That Ranma does happen to know of that Happosai guy. And he did…block the Wound of the Wind. But…_  
Ranma: Hey mut, where have you been? 

Inu looks up and sees Kagome and Ranma sitting so close to each other. He forgets about the prophecy and focuses on the jealously. 

Inu: _Be cool…I'm not angry…I'm not jealous…I'm…the hell with it! _

Inu: I thought in your world you have to be married to be that close, idiots!

Kagome: Why would you care?

Inu: It's not proper, you know!

Ranma: A dog is telling me how to be proper! [whispering to Kagome] See I told you this would get him jealous. You'll get him in no time. Trust me, I have a woman's intuition, also.

Inu: What are you saying to her!

Ranma: How beautiful she is!

Inu: _WHAT A SWEET TALKER! _

Kagome: [whispering back] Akane must think you're the perfect man.

Ranma: Uh…yeah…

Suddenly, a huge growl storms into their camp site. Enormous shadows engulf the area as all three take postion. A giant dark green round blob with three eyes and one long tongue rolls toward them, crushing everything in its path. A whirlwind surrounds the place and debris starts flying

Ranma: Hey you have an extra sword? [yelling against the wind] I'm not quite use to the monsters around here! I'll use anything to beat them!

Inu eyes the Tessaiga and Ranma's hand, wondering if everything Sesshoumaru said was true. Could this boy be the death of everything in this world?

Inu: _I can't give it to him. I can't give it to him…the only way he'll ever touch it is when it's pierced though his heart!_


	6. Double Doubt

Ranma extends his hand while eying the horrendous monster. Inuyasha studies the human hand, caught between all lines of sense and insanity.

Inu: _Is he capable of destroying…all of us? _

Ranma: Hurry up, it's coming!

Inuyasha recollects himself and hurls towards the creature.

Ranma: Thanks for sharing, punk!

Inu: It's a Sweeper! 

He wields the swords, stabbing left and right, warding the creature off.

Ranma: What's a Sweeper?

Inu: They're you-kai with a bad appetite! You won't be able to handle this. Just take her to safety. I'll handle this. SHIT!

Three more Sweepers enter the fray, surrounding the party and cutting off any escape route.

Kagome: Oh no! Inuyasha!

Ranma: Hey, why won't you use that wind move you used last time?

Inu readies for the Wound of the Wind, but one of the Sweepers manages to knock off his concentration while acidic spit flies at all directions, managing to burn part of Inu's coat.

Ranma: Oh man, screw this! You better stick with him [addressing Kagome]. 

Ranma tosses Kagome to Inuyasha and begins to assault the four Sweepers with cat-like agility, bouncing off their heads and attacking with reckless abandon.

Inu: That boy is crazy! They're blobs you idiot! Your attacks just bounce off them!. Watch out for their tongues, too!

Inu claws his way though them as he holds Kagome next to his side. 

Ranma dodges and dances around their acidic spit as Inu tries to handle them with his free hand, but finally gets caught by a tongue wrapping around them. Ranma leaps and finds all the free space to operate as the flying tongues come at all directions. 

Inu: Kagome! Hold on! 

He manages to pull out Tessaiga from the strangle hold, but it is knock away by another flying tongue.

Inu: SHIT!

The Sweeper that has captured Inu and Kagome begins to retract it tongue, ready for it's meal. Ranma catches the glittering of the falling Tessaiga from the corner of his eye and leaps towards it, grasping onto the handle and proceeds to chops away at the tongues. 

Inu: HEY!

Ranma: How did you pull out that wind move again?

Inu: [struggling to break free] Like the hell you would ever know! Let go of that sword!

Before Inu can say anything else, Tessaiga glows in Ranma's hand and grows twice in size. The glowing chi spreads over Ranma's body as he begins to feel a sensation of confidence, to the point of being dreadfully arrogant. His eyes turn blood red as a slow frightening smirk forms, so chilling that even the Sweepers begin to show doubt. Ranma releases a devastating attack that destroy three of the Sweepers while the other runs away. 

Once free from the gripping tongue, Inuyasha rushes towards Ranma and rips the sword away from him.

Inu: DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH MY SWORDS AGAIN!

The glow and the evil arrogance dissipates from Ranma's body and face as he takes a second to recollect himself. 

Ranma: Well… 

He eyes the sword as Inu follows his stare.

Inu: You touch my sword next time, I'll kill you.

Kagome: Inu, don't say such a thing! Ranma just saved us, but that look you had…

Ranma smiles at Kagome and pats her shoulder.

Ranma: I guess you're not the only one who can use that sword , huh? I might be able to rule the world with it, hehe.

The silence between both men thickens and fill in what's left of the night.

The next day, they continue they journey to a small lazy town as Ranma finally gets some new clothes instead of borrowing Inu's fire rat coat. Inu attempting to find some private time with Kagome, orders Ranma to do something else than "sweet talk all the damn time." Ranma happily agrees.

Ranma: Sure, sure, you'll just find a way to get her angry, anyway. I'll be walking around this dump.

Inu and Kagome leave towards the inn, as Ranma heads toward the pond.

Ranma: _What was all that about? _

He thinks about holding the sword, how it made him feel so powerful and confident. Well, he has always been confident, but the feeling made him want more, more power, more strength, more rage…

Ranma: _Oh man, next thing you know, I'll be like Happosai._

Ranma reaches the little pond and looks down at his reflection. The gentle wind scatter and the images of Akane and the Tendo Residence come back into his memory. It gives him the very little peace in a world of complete of chaos. 

"Beautiful is it?"

Ranma turns around and faces the man cloaked with a brown cape from head to toe, with his face buried in the shadow. 

Ranma: You want something? 

Stranger: I guess you're not the type to make conversation. 

Ranma: I was taught not to talk to strangers, especially guys dressed like mummies.

Stranger: Hahahaha…you are also funny…Well then, if you don't like idle chit-chat, then I won't meddle with that either. Besides, I'm here to send a message to you, anyway.

Ranma: To me? 

Ranma backs away from the stranger and readies a fighting position.

Stranger: My, my, quite a feisty one, too. I'm not here to fight you, just delivering a message. 

Ranma: Who are you? 

Stranger: Like I said, since you don't like idle chit-chat, so I won't stay and take up your time. Listen up because I'll only say this one. Your Akane is safe and fine. 

Ranma: The hell…

Stranger: Don't say anything… I don't have much time before your so-called friends come looking for you. She's in the next town nearly 75 miles from here. As for your little trip to Jusenkyo, it would be better to go alone for the cure is real, but Jusenkyo's mythical lakes have dried up. There's only a capsule of water, left, enough to grant the wishes of only one person. I'm sure you want to rid of your curse, but you're not the only one looking for it. That man dog and his woman are looking for it, too.

Ranma: How do you know all of this!? And what's this up to you?

Stranger: Inuyasha is evil, Ranma. The woman next to him may be a sorceress reincarnation, but she too is charmed by his evils. 

Ranma: He may be stinky and have fleas, but he's not that—

Stranger: He'll kill Akane. 

Ranma glares at the man, hoping to see the man's face and his expression. 

Ranma: _Is he serious? No, he's some…_

Stranger: My time is getting short, Ranma. Just know that he is a half you-kai and I'm sure you know of their savage ways already. Inuyasha wishes to be a full you-kai, thrust, getting rid of his human side and allowing him to be completely evil and reckless. The human woman is only used for him to sail between both worlds once he is purified. Trust me, without his human qualities, he is nothing more than the you-kai you've face so far. I must go now. They are looking for you. You may doubt me, but I understand. As humans, we are limited by our emotions. But know this and know this now, he will kill your lover with the very sword you used to fight those evil you-kai last night and if he does become a full you-kai, he will rule your world and destroy your loved ones, too. 

Inu: Hey idiot! Where are you?

Ranma turns and sees Inuyasha scouring the area. He turns back to talk to the stranger but he has disappeared.

Ranma: Weird…

Inuyasha spots Ranma and storms at him.

Inu: I swear, faggot. I said give us some private time, not run away out here. Nothing's safe. Maybe I should kill you if you want to die that badly.

Ranma shoots a cold stare at Inu and then his sword. Both men relive their doubts, fears and passionate rage all in the matter of seconds. The air thickens, as the gentle wind begins to pick up speed. 

Inu: Why do you keep eyeing at my sword?

Ranma: I wonder how much good or evil you've done with that sword.

Inu: There is no good or evil for me, punk. I just got to stay alive no matter what.

Ranma: Me, too.

They glare at each other, not sure why the hatred is there, but it is just there. Kagome spots the both of them and calls out their name.

Kagome: Hey! According to some of the villagers, there's a town about 75 miles from here. And possibly, they might know something about Jusenkyo.

Both of their eyes widen.

Kagome: Is something wrong?

Inu: Nuthin' I was trying to tell Ranma here that wandering around outside by himself wasn't safe…right, Ranma?

Ranma: Yeah…

The next day, the party leaves for the next town. Inu holds Tessaiga by his side and clutches it a little tighter than normal. Ranma, loosens his knuckles while Kagome stands between both men and starts chatting away about flowers and her childhood days, but she feels something between both men, something that even makes her gloomy.

Kagome: _Why is the sky so red today?_


End file.
